Fallen Star
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: Peter intentará romper con Gwen, pero no será nada fácil para él. "—Debería dejarte, pero... ya no puedo, porque, tú... lo hiciste primero —." [Peter.P/Gwen.S]


**Fallen Star**

* * *

 **Aviso** : Este one-shot participa del _Reto #19 Blue Valentine del foro "La Torre Stark"._

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes que presenta la historia no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Marvel, Sony y a todo el que haya comprado sus derechos de autor. El OTP que utilicé es **PeterxGwen**.

* * *

 _"...You taught me the courage of stars, before you left._  
 _How light carries on endlessly, even after death..."_

 _Sleeping at last - Saturn_

* * *

Y allí estaba, llorando por cada momento con el que lograba dilucidar, por cada distancia que intentó prolongar y jamás pudo. ¿Realmente había sido tan difícil? ¿Era ese el precio que debía pagar?

"—¿Por qué no pude alejarme a tiempo? ¿¡Por qué!?… —" su conciencia le reprochaba, amarga.

Tal vez, nunca hubiese podido dejar que el desamor lo apartara, pero ahora, estaba obligado a hacerlo. Porque, frente a su tumba, él debía despedirse. Y no, no lo haría como cualquier persona normal, que mira a la otra a los ojos y le dice aquellas palabras que jamás espera oír y que tienen un amargo sabor a hiel.

 _Pero, ya era tarde, muy tarde…_

Peter corría el riesgo innegable de que ella jamás lo escuchase, pero no quería marcharse de aquel cementerio sin intentarlo. Se arrodilló, fatigado por las lágrimas y vencido ante la estocada de pena que lo aminoraba, sintió la tierra bajo él, mientras miraba aquella lápida que llevaba dibujado aquel nombre, el cual recordaría toda su vida: " _Gwendolyn Maxine "_ _Gwen_ _"_ _Stacy_ ".

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para que su garganta no se anudara bajo el filo represivo del llanto, hasta que por fin logró balbucear palabras inteligibles, imaginando que miraba a Gwen a los ojos, con tristeza, con impotencia, temblando y con las manos sudadas, las cuales tapaban su rostro con vergüenza, mientras sollozaba.

—T-te fallé… —hablaba con apenas un hilo de voz. Cada palabra que pronunciaba, dolía tanto como la misma muerte. Se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió su rostro en el césped, aún arrodillado. Intentó ocultar su queja, su dolor. —Tendría que habértelo dicho antes, cuando tus sueños se remontaban hacia Inglaterra… pero, tenía tanto miedo y ahora… —tuvo que respirar, ya que se había quedado sin aire de tanto sollozar —, ya no tengo nada… te-tenemos que terminar —hablaba entrecortadamente, como si esperase que la lápida pudiese contestarle, o que de repente, todo fuese una maldita pesadilla y poder despertar observando a Gwen, quien le lanzaría una mirada obstinada, llena de tristeza, intentando ocultar amargas lágrimas, después escuchar aquellas palabras.

Pero, no era una pesadilla, todo era real y no había otra forma de despedirse, porque ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle " _adiós_ ". Pero, él quería sentir que ella podía, al menos, escucharlo y atender a cada palabra.

Pero, como he dicho, ya era tarde.

¿De qué le serviría hablar con su tumba?

—¿¡Puedes oírme!? —gritó ahora mirando el cielo. —Te… te… dej… —.

Su vista se nubló por las lágrimas, como si se estuviese hundiendo en un profundo río, mientras su garganta se cerraba, cortándole la respiración. No pudo terminar de pronunciar cada palabra, no logró contener tanto dolor y con su frente asentada sobre el suelo, nuevamente, arrancó pedazos de césped, impotente, encolerizado consigo mismo, absorto y perdido en aquel mar de agonía.

Se culpaba, y lo haría hasta el lecho de su muerte.

Nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para alejarse de ella, y tal vez lo único que podía romper el lazo entre ambos, era la muerte. Aquella muerte que le demostraba, qué tan humano podía ser el gran hombre araña.

Y, todo termina allí… Allí, en donde el sol ya no brilla, en donde la única luz que Peter ansía ver, es aquella que destilan los ojos de Gwen; aquellos claros ojos celestes, que se mezclan con el miedo paranoico de aquel último instante en donde todo se detuvo, y la vida se proyectó en cámara lenta, _en la caída de la estrella_. La agonía se prolongó eterna en manos de la oscuridad, de la calavera que acechaba, deshaciendo sus sueños, llevándose a su pedacito de cielo.

—Gw-en… —sollozaba Peter, aun recordándola en la efímera eternidad de aquel instante.

La simplona vocecita de su conciencia se lo había advertido desde el inicio, y no descansaría ahora.

Todo se vio forzado, desde la noche en la que George Stacy murió. A partir de ese momento, Peter supo que no sería sencillo, que su vida ya no podía girar en torno a Gwen.

El hilo empezó a tensarse más y más, y cada día que pasaba, Peter sentía que eso era una carga sobre sus hombros. Pero, no quería verlo, porque añoraba estar con Gwen y, por ende, tomó la decisión de resistir, aunque su conciencia le advertía sobre aquel final funesto.

 _Hasta el hilo más grueso y resistente, termina por cortarse._

Así es el amor, un agridulce cóctel de esperanza, ese que pedimos en primavera, para los bailes de preparatoria; en los paseos por el parque central; el que se sirve con flores, mensajes y llamadas. Todo parece tan claro, como un cielo plagado de estrellas que destilan esperanza. Pero, hasta la noche más iluminada se oculta tras nubes oscuras, que pronto harían llover el corazón de Peter.

Y, claramente, lo harían llover tanto, que… cada gota golpearía con fuerza su corazón, hasta que éste haya terminado destrozado por completo.

 _Nunca olvidará._

Nunca olvidará el haberse lanzado al vacío, solamente para alcanzarla.

Fue inútil. Ella ya había caído varios metros, después de aquel microsegundo en que la telaraña se había cortado por acción de los engranajes del gran reloj.

El súper héroe ni siquiera con el impulso de su fibroso cuerpo, logró estar a una distancia corta de la víctima.

Estaba muy lejos, por lo tanto, no pudo detallar el rostro de Gwen. Pero, de hacerlo lo habría entendido todo. Miedo, terror y una chispa de esperanza que se esfumaba, completaba cada facción, hasta aquel gesto final, en donde ella cierra sus ojos para entregarse a la muerte y a los brazos de su padre, dejando a Peter para siempre.

 _Ella lo dejó_ , en aquel último microsegundo de caída donde se rendía su fuerza vital y la puerta de su alma se cerraba, fuertemente, para esperar el impacto. Supo, en ese pequeño instante, casi eterno, que Peter no la salvaría del encuentro con la muerte, quien aguardaba ansiosa sobre tierra firme, junto a la sombra de George Stacy.

 _La estrella que cae, para desaparecer de aquel vasto cielo azulado. La estrella que se apaga, lentamente. La estrella que fugaz se alejará de ti, Peter Parker._

Pero, Gwen dejó que el tiempo se detuviese, en el momento efímero dentro de una milésima que se prolongaría eternamente. Aquel momento preciso, en el que Peter detonaría su aparato, el cual expediría una telaraña que intentaría tomarla, para adherirse a su abdomen.

Pero, solamente, fueron milésimas de segundos que Peter nunca podrá borrar de su memoria.

Y tras el último recuerdo de Gwen colgada boca arriba, amarrada desde el abdomen en posición de mesías crucificado, Peter levantó su mirada y posó su mano en la lápida.

—Te dejo mi querida Gwen, aunque tú lo hayas hecho primero —no dejó contener sus lágrimas —, en aquel momento en que fuiste para siempre de este mundo —tartamudeaba, entre sollozos.

Y así fue, Gwen lo hizo primero, al esperar el impacto, al dejarse tomar por los brazos de su padre. Porque, en aquel momento en que la telaraña logró adherirse a su abdomen, ella ya lo había dejado, sin siquiera decirle " _Adiós_ ".

* * *

 _NA_ :

El relato contiene 1.169 palabras.

Sé que no es lo que esperaban, y menos de un OTP tan bello como **GwenxPeter** , pero realmente quería escribir algo que no se viese repetido.

En primer lugar, quisiera explicar un poco la intención que contiene este pequeño relato. Para empezar, yo soy una loca que ama los finales trágicos, me llenan mucho el alma, me desprenden miles de emociones juntas (además de dejarme secuelas por varias semanas xD), y creí que sería mejor ver una relación que se rompe en aras de la muerte, retratando a Peter quien intenta tomar esa decisión de "dejarla", después de que Gwen muere, pero mostrando al mismo tiempo, que debería de haberlo hecho hace tiempo. A su vez, también intento demostrar que al final, él jamás sería quien podría dar ese paso, incluso con Gwen viva, sino que tenía que ser ella la que tome ese rumbo, y así pasó. Cuestión de destino o como cada quien quiera verlo, aquí la perspectiva se ve como algo "imposible". Intento encontrar ese "rompimiento" después de la muerte.

Por lo tanto, no sé, si logré el cometido del reto con este relato, pero realmente, disfruté muchísimo escribirlo y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Ahora si, acepto la guillotina.

Cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida, obviamente, en el margen del respeto.

¡Saludos!


End file.
